


In the Mirror

by Muimor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Internal Monologue, One Shot, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muimor/pseuds/Muimor
Summary: When he stares into the mirror, he sees himself.When his reflection stares back, he's not the same.~Peter's thoughts on Spider-Man. Short one shot.
Kudos: 6





	In the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little one shot for some writing practice! Pretty much just a ramble, I guess.  
I hope you enjoy anyhow!  
Leave a comment with any feedback if you'd like <3

Peter Parker stared into the mirror and a spider stared back.

Spider-Man has a duty to his city. There was so much hurt and rot and bad in the world and it’s his job to help fix it, to look out for the little guy, to bring a little bit of light into life.

Peter Parker loves his city. He loves hanging out with his friends, and he loves his school, and sure he hates his homework (what kid didn’t?) and he had his fair share of issues but after it all he still loves being Peter.

It was a shame, sometimes, that he wasn’t always allowed to be ‘just Peter’, and he has to go out and get hurt, and stay out late fighting, wake up early and do it all over again. He would never give up his patrol, and he knows he’d probably never give up being Spider-Man; He has these powers and he has a duty to his city.

Sometimes Peter wishes he could be Peter more often. He wishes he could stay in with May and eat her terrible cooking and watch some stupid TV show (like that one dress show he knows May gets sucked into). He wishes he could go over to Ned’s more often and that it’s not for Spider-Man stuff, and they can hang out and build Lego or play games or just do teenage boy stuff and just let the world go by. He wants to go to decathlon practice and tease Cindy and Abe and listen to Flash’s stupid sarcastic comments. He wants to spend far too much time procrastinating and even more time enjoying his relationships with others.

And then he gets guilty, because all of those people he’s saved might not have been around anymore if he wasn’t there, and what if when he’s just being Peter more people get hurt, and then that’s on him. 

Peter does like being Spider-Man, though. He loves how freeing it is to swing around the city; it was almost like flying, and the citizens were starting to recognise him now, so he got some high fives and the occasional hug. The cops didn’t seem to hate him as much now either, though they didn’t seem to like him much yet.   
Spider-Man has let him meet amazing people, like his mentor and Mr Rhodey and Miss Potts, and he’s done unbelievable things that he never could have done before.

May supports him whether he’s Spider-Man or Peter (though he knows she’d prefer him as Peter – any mother would) and he loves her as both, but as he attaches more to Spider-Man he can feel himself growing away from her with so much he’s not allowed or feels like he can’t tell her.

What really made being Spider-Man worth it was the feeling of making a difference to people’s lives. Even helping someone cross a road or giving a kid a thumbs up to make them smile made it all worthwhile.

When Peter talks to people who Spider-Man’s helped, or when he reads people’s support online, it feels so abstract, but it’s so humbling to know that what he does matters, and that everything he does is worth his time.

And then Peter realises he wouldn’t want anyone else in his place.

Peter Parker looks into the mirror and Spider-Man stares back, as if they’re the same person.


End file.
